Mission: Fate
by Rymer
Summary: New characters arrive when Kei Kurono's gang leave Gantz forever. What will happen? Violence, Romance, Angst, everything can happen...After all we are talking about Gantz.
1. The guy who lived

Disclaimer:

"I do not own Gantz or any of it's characters. Gantz is owned by Gonzo. But I do own the characters presented here on this fanfic. Have fun reading…"

* * *

Mission: Fate

Chapter 1:

The guy who lived

"What am I doing here?" asked Rymer.

He was now staring at a big black ball in front of him. At his 16 years he would have never imagined something like that could exist. He saw other people staring at him. What was this place?

"Look another one!" said a girl who looked his same age.

"Soon this place will be filled with persons…" said a man looking a window.

Rymer stood up and looked around. This was an apartment apparently without any sofas, TVs, kitchen, anything…A new apartment which the movers haven't come to fill it in. But now he tried to clear his mind to remember what exactly happened.

He remembered visiting Tokyo this summer. He was with some of his classmates for this trip. He always wanted to see Tokyo and this was his only chance. His dearest friends were with him there. This afternoon he was riding his bike around the city when he found a great cliff at the border limit of the city's exit.

"What a wonderful view…" he sighed when he got closer. As he lifted his head upon the sky he heard a voice.

Turning his head around he saw his friend Laudys about to fall from the cliff. Why was she there? She didn't go out with him. Suddenly he saw two military armed men who were chasing her.

Rymer didn't have time to think. He ran onto Laudys with his bike and grabbed her. He took off the cliff. But one of the men rapidly shoot at them both hitting himself.

"Laudys go away without me…Keep pedaling!" said Rymer as he felt down the cliff closing his eyes then his body hit the floor and crushed.

"Boy are you all right?" asked another man in the room.

"Yeah I'm fine…" said Rymer. He could breathe, he could see, he could hear…he could feel his heartbeat…Was he alive?.

"I guess this is time for taking a decision in which what to do…" said a tall guy who looked like he was used to be leader.

"Yeah but what?" said another girl who was talking with the first one.

"I think the first thing we have to do is presenting ourselves…My name's Alphonse Rodriguez, I'm 25 years old. And I was murdered." said the tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Wait a second, am I dead?" asked Rymer.

"Apparently not…" said an old man with white hair and brown eyes. He was short and fat. "I think if we were dead we couldn't be here talking and breathing…But it's sure we once died. Think of this as the purgatory or something like that. My name's Frederic Montez, I'm 56 years old. I died on a car accident."

"The next would be me…I'm Rymer Daze, I'm 16 years old and I fell from a cliff." said Rymer. But that sounded so stupid…For everyone he looked like a blonde hair, black eyed spoiled kid.

"My name is Yves; I'm 26 years old…And I drowned." said a man with blue hair and black eyes. He was medium height and slim.

"I'm Sheila Mitsovich, I'm 15 years old. And I died on a fire." Said the first girl that Rymer heard. She was his same height, and she was slim and pretty, brown sandy long hair and bright blue eyes.

"And I'm Roxanna Cabrera, I'm 14 years old. And I died on a street fight." Said a punky girl. She had purple and long hair, cold black eyes, and she was medium height and slim.

"Well I guess there's no connection between us…" said Alphonse.

"What is this place?" asked Yves. He was calmed at the beginning but he started panicking.

"We are on other world…" said Alphonse.

"It's not like that…We cannot escape from this apartment but look there's the Tower of Tokyo." Said Frederic.

Roxanna leaned on a wall, while Sheila got near to Rymer.

"What is happening?" asked Sheila. "You seem the most calmed one."

"I have never dreamed of getting into one of this places." said Rymer. "But panicking is not going to help us anyway…"

"You got that right…" said Sheila.

"After all…we all died once…this is like our other life." said Rymer

His words were followed by a song that came out of the black sphere. It was a kid's theme like when you opened a jukebox. Hen green words filled the black sphere.

"You do not have a life,

You've got a new one,

And I'll do with your new lifes,

Whatever I want"

"What kind of nonsense is this?" asked Yves.

"Shhh…" silenced him Alphonse.

"Let it continue…" said Rymer.

Then the words erased and the sphere opened revealing loads of guns and pistols. Rymer got near and took a gun. Then he got a surprise: there was a man inside the sphere!

"There's someone here!" said Rymer.

"What?" asked Sheila.

"Is he dead too?" asked Yves when everyone but Roxanna got near.

"Look at this…There are some sort of packages with our names on it. And they have a suit inside." said Frederic as he held a black suit made for his size only.

"So we have to put this on?" asked Sheila.

"I guess…" answered Rymer.

"Look at the sphere…It's writing again…" said Yves.

"Alien: Majora

Specs: From Planet :Unknown

Quote: Open Sesame!"

Next to the message there was an image of the Alien Majora. It looked like some sort of tiger. With black and golden stripes.

"So we have to go and find this thing?" asked Yves.

"We do not know a thing maybe this is like a game…" said Sheila.

"If this was a game then the objective would be eliminating our target…" said Frederic.

"Killing the supposed alien?" asked Sheila.

"Yeah that would make sense…" said Rymer.

"That's why the guns, pistols and rifles are here…" said Alphonse.

"Everyone get into the suits we don't know what might happen so just to be sure let's go along with what this sphere tells us." said Frederic.

"I'm not obeying any sphere!" said Yves.

"It's the only thing that's left to do…" said Alphonse.

"After all…we are all dead…" said Roxanna.

* * *

This is my first Gantz Fanfic, please review… 


	2. The alien

Chapter 2:

The aliens

Everyone in the room looked at Roxanna. She was now taking a gun and her suitcase. She left the room without saying no more and went towards the hall. And the door closed behind her.

"I think we should do that as well…" said Frederic.

"I'm not taking that suit…" said Yves.

"Do what you want…" said Rymer. "I'm taking my chances with the suit."

Sheila then grabbed her suitcase and went into the other room. Meanwhile the men, except Yves, changed on the same room. For some reason, the suit didn't fit with their underwear on. So they took it to the room's corners to change. After 10 minutes everyone was prepared for whatever was going to happen.

"Everybody! Grab a weapon!" said Alphonse.

Obeying Alphonse's command, everyone grabbed a weapon. Rymer looked at the weapon inventory the black sphere offered. He choose a rifle looking weapon. Then he tried to test it on the wall but nothing happened.

"This thing doesn't fire anything!" said him.

"I think you need to pull both triggers at the same time…" said Sheila trying with hers and she shoot.

"See nothing happ-…" said Yves but was interrupted with the sound of the explosion Sheila's weapon did.

"It looks like the damage is done after some seconds…" said Frederic.

Roxanna sighed.

"Everyone look at the sphere!" said Yves with his gun trembling on his hand.

"A timer…" said Rymer.

"It says 30 minutes…." said Alphonse.

Suddenly everyone started to be teleported cell by cell outside to what looked like a calmed neighborhood. Houses and buildings of all sizes were surrounding them.

"What do we do now?" asked Sheila.

"Wait a second…Where's Roxanna?" asked Rymer.

"Yeah it seems she's gone without us." said Frederic

"By the looks of it, she has been here before, or she is a stupid bitch…" said Yves.

"Doesn't matter now, what we have to do is return alive to that room…" said Alphonse.

They looked around. The lights were fading with the dark breeze of the night. The starry night above them tried to calm them down but the truth was they were completely nervous. Rymer took the incentive and told everyone to look around the area to search the alien. They all took different directions but they kept it near each other.

"Rymer come, I think I found it…" said Sheila pointing towards something that looked like the photo of the black sphere.

"Hmm, It looks like it alright, but still…" said Alphonse.

"There's something wrong…" said Frederic throwing a can over the alien.

The alien opened his eyes and looked at the several humans he had in front of him. He quickly blend his colors like a chameleon and mixed with the environment.

"What he disappeared!" said Yves.

"He's still there…" said Rymer.

"What? Didn't you see it?" asked Frederic.

"He's still there…" said Rymer and took his rifle and pulled both triggers.

3 seconds later the alien blew up into the air dying. Everyone gasped. It was a life form, how could Rymer kill it without doubting?.

"Done…" said Rymer.

"You have a good eye…Rymer…" said a girlish voice.

"Who's there?" asked Alphonse.

"It's me Roxanna…" said her appearing from behind a trash can.

"Roxanna…" said Sheila.

"You have a good ability indeed…That alien could have killed you all if you turned back…" said Roxanna.

"How do you know this?" asked Frederic.

"I've been here twice. This is called Gantz. We are like bounty hunters of a game in which we have to kill aliens to get our lives again…" she shortly explained.

"That's everything you know?" asked Rymer.

"Yeah, cause on those missions I was asked to stay behind by out leader. Unfortunately he freed himself on the last mission. When you get 100 points or more you can escape Gantz." said her.

"Who was him or her?" asked Yves.

"Someone called Kei Kurono…" answered Roxanna.

"I'm sorry to ruin the explanation but time's running out…" said Sheila.

"We got some 40 minutes left…" said Rymer.

"Let's go!" said Alphonse.

The group entered an ally. They searched for other Majoras, but even if there were some hiding in the darkness they could shot them right in time cause they moved fast. As tiger-looking they were fast, agile, and strong…Rymer had killed 2, Roxanna 2 and the others 1 each. Suddenly something moved everyone looked around but Yves. He was looking to the sky, the majora was going to fall over Sheila.

"Look out!" said Yves and he pushed Sheila towards the wall.

"NO!" said Frederic.

A majora jumped over Yves slaming him to the ground. How could something so little be so strong?. Yves body was crushed by the strong alien. And back on the room the black sphere lighted again, this time displaying a picture of Yves.

"He's gone…" said Roxanna.

"Damn!..." said Alphonse.

"No time to think! Shot!" said Rymer grabbing his weapon and shooting the majora.

The alien was a little big bigger than the last one. But like the other, he met the same fate, imploding.

"Rymer…good shot!" said Sheila who was still leaning on the wall. Her body looked so great on that tight suit. And Rymer blushed a little.

"Let's go on…Gantz isn't like this…There will be a surprise sooner or later…" said Roxanna.

They ran towards the street. They came into the Central Tokyo Park. It was illuminated perfectly so it was going to be hard for the majora to hide itself. Rymer and Roxanna leaded the group inside. "It has been a long time I used a gun…But I kinda remember…" thought Rymer. "Who is he? He's so strong." thought Roxanna. "We are going to get out alive…" thought Frederic. "I need to get back home…" thought Alphonse. "What does Rymer do to make me feel so breathless?" thought Sheila blushing.

A big majora materialized in front of them. This was 2 times bigger than the one that was on the ally, the one that had killed Yves. The black and golden stripes glowed with the moonlight. It was ready to attack.

"We will return alive!" said Rymer charging towards the Majora.

* * *

Hmm...This is getting interesting somehow...Thanks for the reviews guys. People come on, if you like to read why don't review:P Do it if you feel like to...


	3. Assault

Chapter 3: Assault

The group charged to the great Majora each one from a different direction. The anger of watching Yves die in front of them canalized them with strength. The great tiger shaped like alien attacked merciless and rammed towards Rymer. He shot the alien carefully on an eye rendering it useless. The creature was now blinded from one eye and stopped it's attack.

"Now's the time…" said Roxanna.

"Great shot Rymer!" praised him Sheila.

They all continued charging towards the great Majora. Alphonse then jumped over his tail and quickly ran towards his back. Frederic jumped on it's knees and started shooting. The beast started roaring with anger. Now it was pissed of.

"Frederic, abort your attack come back here!" shouted Roxanna.

"No, this is our chance Roxanna, to end this once in for all!"

Back on the room Gantz was smiling…

"Alphonse render him dead now!" said Rymer.

"Shot him on the head that should stop him!" ordered Roxanna.

"Gotcha!" said Alphonse.

The park was silent, no one ever walked on that park since many years. Some kids eventually came and played but that's all. Now, breaking the silence the beast screamed in anger before throwing its feet into the air giving Frederic his last view of his town.

"No!" said Roxanna.

"He can't die…" said Sheila.

"No he won't…" said Rymer and activated his suit.

Rymer ran towards the old man, and jumped. He was trying to catch him in plain air. He focused every cell on saving that man the helped them so much, he wasn't gonna make it that way.

"Maybe I can…" thought Rymer. And he drew his pistol and shot into the ground. That gave him more and more air so he could catch Frederic.

"Rymer…" said Frederic.

"Don't worry Frederic. I'll save ya…" said Rymer.

"It's too late child, I've already seen it…." said Frederic.

"What? What are you talking about? We are all going back remember?" asked Rymer.

"That man, Gantz. He will not allow, you to save me…" said Frederic.

"Gantz? He is not here…" said Rymer and grabbed his arm.

"We play by Gantz's rules; he can kill me if he desires…look at my suit…" said Frederic.

From his suit a blue colored liquid was leaking. It lost its strength and it was going to be impossible to prevent the falling hit. Rymer hadn't noticed, but now he grabbed fiercely to Frederic and held him with both hands.

"Gantz, he's not our master…I do my own, and whatever I want!" said Rymer.

Frederic moved onto Rymer's back. Then it happened. Rymer hit the floor putting all the suit's power on his feet. He and Frederic landed okay.

"Rymer run!" said Frederic and pushed him away from him. "And thanks…for trying…to save and old man like me."

Back in the room Gantz smiled again. Then from the sky a colored light fell and transported Frederic.

"Where he go?" asked Sheila to Roxanna.

"Gantz…Sometimes he just want to see people die…" said Roxanna.

"…So this is what we are up to…" sighed Rymer looking at his companions.

"What happens now?" asked Alphonse.

"We go back to the room to receive our score…" said Roxanna.

As she said it, the same light teleported them back to the room with the great black sphere. Then a song started. Everyone watched closely…

Name: Sheila Mitsovich

"Great Ass!"

Score: 0 points

Name: Alphonse Rodriguez

"Hahahaha…Son of a bitch!"

Score: 25 points

Name: Rymer Daze

"I know what you are thinking"

Score: 15 points

Name: Roxanna Cabrera

"Nice boobies"

Score: 5 points

"Okay…now what?" asked Alphonse.

"We can leave…" said Roxanna.

"Great…" said Alphonse back.

"But remember Gantz will call us again… Leave the suit here…For the next time…" said Roxanna.

They all went to take their suits off. One by one they took either the hall way or the bathroom. Alphonse and Roxanna left. Sheila entered the bathroom and Rymer undressed on the hallway.

Sheila finished quickly she wanted to get out of there quickly. She opened the door a little to see if Rymer was over. He had just undressed and looked at the door, Sheila blushed and closed it…She had seen his dick. What was she thinking of? She blushed, and waited a bit longer.

Then she heard the door knocking. She opened to see Rymer dressed. He was smiling to her.

"We are ready to go now…" said Rymer.

"Rymer…" muttered Sheila.

"Yes?" he answered opening the door for her.

"Nothing…" answered Sheila.

"I'll walk you home…" offered Rymer once they got out the street. It was all dark outside so it was pretty dangerous for someone like her to go out like that.

"Sorry but ya can't. Remember my house was burned…" said Sheila.

"Well we have to find you a place to stay for the night…" said Rymer. "Why don't you come over to my hotel?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Sheila blushing.

"Sure. My room is big enough for us." He said.

"Thanks." said Sheila.

And they walked together towards the hotel while on the black room Gantz opened his eyes and smirked.

What did you think? Please review….


End file.
